I Need You
by the-freak-on-your-block
Summary: Krad's been sealed away, and misses Dai so much . . .Totally in Krad's POV. This is a songficlike story. KradxDaiTWOSHOT


Freak:Yes, yes, this is another one written on a whim. This is totally and completely in Krad's point of view, as he reflects on Daisuke's actions.

Disclaimer: No sir, I do not own DNAngel. I do, however, own the poem, 'I Need You', which was written at 10:15 pm on a flighty thought. Please do not steal it, or I shall hunt you down and force you to eat CHOCOLATE-COVERED DEEP-FRIED OYSTERS! If you want a copy of the poem 'cuz you just liked it so darn much, send a message or review and I will e-mail it to you, free of charge.

Freak:Remember boys and girls, reviews are welcome and flames laughed at. And smoking is bad for your health.

Key:_Poem_ Flashback **Talking with Satoshi**

Freak: Flashbacks are in my point of view, just to avoid confusion.

_I Need You._

Daisuke . . . Where are you now? What are you doing? I wish I was with you.

_I need you here, I need you now –_

_More than I've ever needed anyone before._

_But I watched you leave with that obstinate cow –_

_And found I never wanted you more._

You left . . . But I really can't blame you. After all, I am the genocidal maniac that attempted to kill your family . . . Still . . . being here alone with Satoshi made me realize just which way my obsession leaned.

_You left me here, alone with him –_

_And now, even _he's_ gone, and I'm alone again._

_My future now looks dark and grim –_

_The kind of time where there is only gain._

I always thought my obsession over you was hate. But I've come to realize just how similar love and hate are – both are obsessions, one just positive, the other negative. This . . . 'Riku' girl stole you from me . . .

**What do mean, she 'stole' him? He was never yours to begin with!** Ah, Satoshi. If you only understood. Maybe someday, you will.

_I will not cry._

_I will not weep._

_No one will ever try to pry –_

_My tears are mine to keep._

I'm alone here. No one is here to be concerned – and frankly, I like it that way. Having all sorts of people crowding around you, trying to get your attention never appealed to me as it does Dark. Once, you even called me anti-social. Maybe you were right – no, you were always right.

Always . . . Even now your words echo through my head . . .

"Krad!" screamed Dark, "What are you planning?" They'd been fighting for several hours now, caught in a fierce battle between light and dark. Daisuke and Satoshi were nearly out cold – they held on with only the hope that it would end soon.

"Planning?" scoffed Krad, "Do I have to be planning something in order to see you suffer, Dark? You and your pathetic little tamer! You shall have the most painful deaths I can think of! You, the object,"there were a few more blows exchanged, "Of my disdain and hate! You shall suffer! I guarantee it!" At this moment, Daisuke couldn't handle it any longer. Dark was quickly transformed into the red-winged tamer. Krad gasped in surprise, not because Daisuke was there, but because of how beautiful he seemed. Face taught with pain and exhaustion, red wings fluttering in the soft breeze, pale and shaking, yet determined to get out of this as soon as he possibly could.

"You know nothing of suffering, Krad . . ."

_Although I know that I need you –_

_You're gone; you've left – you've left me behind._

_I couldn't say those three sweet words; I could not say "I love you"_

_For I was incapable – _he_ was not that kind._

I understand what you meant that I didn't know what suffering was – I never truly knew. If only I could've told you before you left how much you meant to me . . . Maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain now. But Satoshi would not even let me out to say 'Good-Bye'. He thought I would only hurt you – and all evidence was against me.

_Without your light, my world is black._

_Without your flame, my world's gone cold._

_Before you came, my mind was blank;_

_But now it's full of ideas, each bright and bold._

Although you've caused me great pain, Angel of Fire, I have to thank you for showing me how ignorant I was. I was a fool . . . I didn't even think anymore. You showed me a world drastically different from my world of black and white – now it's full of color and brilliance. But it's a cold, bittersweet brilliance.

_All I wish is for you to return –_

_I'll sit and wait diligently –_

_But it will all be in vain –_

_And my hopes will shatter thoroughly_.

Bound by these chains I constructed for myself, all I'll do is wait for my time to expire. It's only a matter of time – and my only regret will have been never telling you my feelings – my secret self I wanted to share with you. To share with you . . . and only you . . .

_I love you, sweet!_

_I wish you were here,_

_But should we never meet –_

_I'll not shed a tear._

I need you, Daisuke. You are as necessary to me as air. But you're gone . . . And I'll never see you again.

FIN.

Freak:Okaaaaay . . . well, that's way more angsty than I planned it to be. :sweat: So, I'll probably write another chapter to this one just to fix that . . . I don't really like depressing endings, although it's hard not to write that kind of ending when you're reading a book about the Holocaust. Stupid Hitler . . . Wait, no political ranting on this! Sorry!

Krad:So, I get to suffer some more? Is that what you're planning?

Freak:No, stupid, I plan to make you weep from joy and relief, which is much more humiliating, I'm sure. Thanks for reading!

Reminder: Beer is an excellent source of vitamin B, (it's true!) smoking is bad for your health, as is jumping off a cliff into a soul-collecting mirror. Flames will be laughed at. And probably printed out to become food for the fire currently burning in my fireplace! Woot!

with much complaining and ranting about the stupidity of erasable ink.

Quote '_And I, even one day to perfection grow._' – Viola, Twelfth Night, William Shakespeare


End file.
